


【豆白】幼儿园车到站啦！

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 终于到站啦！！！！！明天还要考体育呜呜呜呜呜呜哭了不知道各位看官是否还满意这个结尾（。）既然做就要做更刺激的！！！！嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿（苍蝇搓手手！）
Kudos: 3





	【豆白】幼儿园车到站啦！

年轻孩子总是充满活力。  
不，还有欲望。白岩瑠姫的脑子里飞快地闪过这个念头。让他生出这样想法的是年轻孩子现在一刻不停的湿热的吻。豆原一成的唇自贴上白岩瑠姫的那一刻起，就已经无法分开了。白岩瑠姫的口腔被另一条舌头粗鲁地闯入，不知所措地被闯入的舌头推赶着回应动作。舌尖在牙龈上的轻轻触碰，引得白岩瑠姫因为痒而整个人向后缩去。  
豆原一成顺势用手护住白岩瑠姫脑后，将人推按在自己房门上。白岩瑠姫无处可逃，只得拽着豆原一成的衣领不让自己彻底沦陷在年轻孩子的猛烈攻势里。  
舌头与舌头交缠不休，在偶尔唇瓣分开换气的时候仍旧连结在一起。来不及吞咽的津液大股大股地从嘴角流下，滴落在白岩瑠姫被扯开的领口里形状优美诱人的锁骨上。  
豆原一成顺着津液流动的路径一点一点吻过白岩瑠姫的肌肤。从嘴角到下颌角，再顺着颈动脉上薄薄的皮肤慢慢向下，舔了舔白岩瑠姫的喉结。  
喉结被人的舌头舔过是白岩瑠姫从未有过的感受。温热又略显粗糙的舌面从喉结上碾过，想逃开却又想被更多地舔舐，仿佛刚刚的骚扰物不是舌头，而是一簇火苗，燎烫了导线外裸露的金属，而后任由热度顺着绝缘体里的金属丝四处乱窜。  
豆原一成含住白岩瑠姫上下滚动的喉结的同时握住了这个男人身上最脆弱的地方。白岩瑠姫受不了上下同时的刺激，被握住和含住的地方似乎是着了火，一下就着到了全身各处，被瞬间卸去了身上所有的力气，脑子也变得混沌起来，只知道娇娇地轻声呻吟着挂在豆原一成身上。  
豆原一成俯身将白岩瑠姫公主抱抱起，和他的公主一起躺倒在他的床上。傲娇的猫猫公主总是不愿意让人进去他自己的房间，这次做爱也没有让猫猫公主打破常规。想到这，豆原一成突然有些挫败。  
像是察觉到豆原一成突然的心情低落，猫猫的短短手摸上握成拳头的豆柴爪子，轻轻抚摸着与他十指相扣。  
“……怎么了？”猫猫歪着头问道。  
豆原一成闭着眼摇了摇头，低头堵住那张总是说出令人抓狂的话语的嘴。

不久前被使用过的穴口还松软着，豆原一成没有费太大力气就进入了。白岩瑠姫抓着豆原一成的袖口，紧咬着下唇，害怕自己发出太大声音引来其他的门把。  
豆原一成也没有说话，按住白岩瑠姫大腿凶狠地进出，每一次都直直顶到尽头再近乎整根地抽离出来。肠壁被磨得充血通红，随着进出的动作被带得翻出穴口。  
好痛！这狗疯了么？白岩瑠姫拧着眉头，伸手要将身上的疯狗推开。  
豆原一成感受到白岩瑠姫的动作，俯下身压在白岩瑠姫身上，身下动作仍是一刻不停。  
“mamehara！！”白岩瑠姫几乎是咬着后槽牙吼出来。  
豆原一成愣住了，有些不知所措，好一阵才反应过来自己到底在干什么，连忙从白岩瑠姫身体里退出来，背对着白岩瑠姫坐在床沿，头低低地埋在手心里。  
白岩瑠姫扯着身上糟乱的衬衣，看着豆柴委屈甚至有些颤抖的肩膀，觉得自己是不是刚刚太凶了一点。  
想到这，猫猫偷偷摸摸地凑近豆柴，搭上肩膀，下巴也靠在豆柴触感舒适的肩窝里。  
“对不起……”这次却是豆柴先开口，“我刚刚……有点控制不住自己……”  
白岩瑠姫搂住柴柴的脖子眯着眼蹭了蹭，说：“原谅你了。”  
“我……”豆原一成仍旧低着头，“我不应该……唔！”话还未说完，就被白岩瑠姫的吻打断。  
“我知道……”白岩瑠姫在他耳边轻声说道，说完又吻了上去。

现在被推倒在床上的人换成了豆原一成。短短手虽然小，但是包裹住性器上下滑动的触感又让人觉得大小刚刚好。  
白岩瑠姫扶着豆原一成的性器缓缓坐下，刚刚被粗鲁对待的后穴此时仍旧刺痛着。白岩瑠姫又皱起了眉，咬着唇缓缓摆动起腰臀。  
骑乘的姿势让豆原一成的性器能够进入到更深处，湿热的内壁讨好地夹紧肉棒，不停地吞吐着。  
豆原一成摸上白岩瑠姫劲瘦的腰，皮肤触感细腻，看不见明显的腹肌线条，摸起来却没有想象中软，而是有些弹性的触感。  
豆原一成握住白岩瑠姫的性器，上下撸动。白岩瑠姫像被突然抓住尾巴一般，浑身一紧，腰背微微弓起，眼睛雾蒙蒙地有些失焦，脸上的红晕蒸得泪水在眼眶里打转，手也不自觉地抓住正握住自己性器运动的那只手的手腕，乞求它不要动作。  
“哈……”白岩瑠姫忍不住呻吟出声，“慢……慢点啊！”  
豆原一成装作没听见，手上速度变得更快，似乎在准备欣赏白岩瑠姫因为自己而高潮的表情。  
“啊……啊…”白岩瑠姫弓起背，身体微微颤抖着，“不要……！要……要去了！”说完，身体猛地向后仰起，腰腹肌肉剧烈收放着，好一阵才缓和下来。  
豆原一成抽出床头的一张湿巾擦拭干净手上的液体，将人摆成趴跪的姿势，猛地进入。

“哈啊！”白岩瑠姫被撞得整个人向前滑去，卡在腰上的手一用力，又把人带了回来。  
豆原一成刚刚摸索清了白岩瑠姫的身体，粗大的头部顶住那一点缓慢研磨。  
白岩瑠姫被顶得浑身酥麻，一边拉着豆原一成放在自己腰上的手一边前后摆动臀部让肉棒在体内进出。  
豆原一成很满意白岩瑠姫主动的动作，配合着在肉棒顶进深处的时候猛地用力进入更深处。  
“啊啊……！”白岩瑠姫带着些许的哭腔，“再用力一些……啊！”  
豆原一成俯下身用力抽插着，声音大到本就隔音差的墙壁更抵挡不住。  
刚刚泄过一次的性器又抬起了头，在一次用力顶撞后，颤颤巍巍地泄了第二次。  
豆原一成快要被白岩瑠姫火热紧窄的后穴给夹死了。在白岩瑠姫高潮过后不断收缩的后穴里快速抽插数十下，豆原一成低吼着射在白岩瑠姫的穴内。

发泄完的豆原一成喘着气躺倒在床上。白岩瑠姫顺势躺在豆原一成怀里，枕着豆柴紧实的手臂闭着眼睛休息。  
不知过了多久，白岩瑠姫搂住豆原一成的脖子，贴在年轻孩子的耳边小声说：“我的房间，不可以进的哦。”说完轻轻退出了豆原一成的怀抱，整了整身上的衣物，推门离开了。

豆原一成望着天花板，不知道刚刚发生的一切到底是真是假。但是周遭乱七八糟的被子床单无不在提示这一切的真实。豆原一成把头埋进被子里，是白岩瑠姫身上的味道。  
但是他已经走了。  
豆原一成又感到强烈的挫败感。

白岩瑠姫推开豆原一成的房门，一下就看见了靠在门边的鹤房汐恩。白岩瑠姫笑了笑，把房门关上。鹤房汐恩伸手将白岩瑠姫拽进怀里压在墙上，吻了上去。白岩瑠姫被吻得有些失神，靠在鹤房汐恩怀里顺着气。


End file.
